


Salem Fell

by AngstMom



Series: Something Happened in Salem [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Tags and ratings will be added after the prologue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstMom/pseuds/AngstMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much do you know about witches and how little do you know of Salem? Dipper and Mabel are about to discover more about Gravity Falls and the history of Oregon then they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salem Fell

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Gravity Falls fic I'm putting up on this site. Its a bit different than most of my other works and it has bit of accurate and inaccurate history.

A warm breeze blows through the woods as the sun rises above the mountains. A chill holds firm to the ground in spite of the charred surface. Smoke wisps in the air in a reminder of the act of the night. A man lays unmoving beside a pyre where a lone small figure is tied and still. All is silent as the wind settles down again. The burned figure on the pyre lifts their head, their blackened eyes open in fear, mouth opened in a silent scream.  
Dipper Pines shoots up in his bead. It was only a dream.


End file.
